User blog:Ebomnitrix/E-10: Horizons, Meet ZEROX!
AND NOW FOR AN EXCLUSIVE SNEAK LOOK OF THE ALL NEW SEASON OF E-10: HORIZONS! ---- EBOmnitrix: Hi, my name is EBOmnitrix and we're going to be taking a look at our newest alien, Zerox. - Zerox: ZEROX!!! green light blinded the screen. - EBOmnitrix: In the last season, we saw Echo Echo break free from his containment suit which allowed him to unleash this new form to access his true power. - grabbed onto the Omnitrix symbol and red aura and electricity began surrounding the two of them. Echo Echo’s body began to crack, as it revealed a green glow was coming from the cracks. The cracks grew further and Echo Echo began screaming for his life. - green energy being looking like Echo Echo, floating before them. - EBOmnitrix: Because of that, Echo Echo was given the ultimate sacrifice to defeat Hex to in order to save the world. - Echo dashed toward Hex at sonic speed and began punching Hex a bunch of times, sending him backwards. - Echo’s body spreaded into particles until eventually he disappeared from existence. A'taenda: A Sonorosian can only stay out of their containment suits for so long on specific planets before their bodies destabilize. - EBOmnitrix: So, now that Ethan no longer has Echo Echo, he's given this new alien, who we consider our 11th alien, Zerox. - dialed up a new alien icon on the active list, now revealing to be Zerox. Ethan: Whoa! A new alien?! A'taenda: What are you waiting for?! Ethan: It’s Action Time! down - EBOmnitrix: Zerox is created by Alanomaly, who is known for creating Richard 10 and The Alan 10 Adventures, as well as being a co-writer for the previous E-10. - Zerox: Bet you didn’t see that coming, did ya? - EBOmnitrix: Zerox has this duplication breath, which I prefer to as a laser, that shoots out from his mouth and can scan anything that comes to physical contact, whether it being an object or any physical being. Whatever's around him. - opened his mouth and a small red laser scanned the paper from top to bottom. Zerox aimed his tubes out and one of them slowly shot out a copy of the paper. Zerox grabbed it from the floor. - EBOmnitrix (Cont.): Once Zerox scans what he wants, he can use the four tubes that connect to his jaw to create an exact copy of what he scans. - Zerox: Worked just like a charm! - EBOmnitrix (Cont.): He can create a copy of Tattooed Man to fight for him. - real Tattooed Man screamed and charged towards his clone. The Tattooed Man clone created a spiked baseball bat and swung it towards the real one. - EBOmnitrix (Cont.): He can create copies of his homework. - green light flashed from Lieutenant Steel’s office, and Ethan stepped outside where the others were waiting. - EBOmnitrix: It's pretty much whatever he wants that makes Zerox so powerful. However, Zerox has a drawback... - Terence: Aw, come on! - EBOmnitrix: Zerox displays no use of physical combat, so he has to depend on what he creates to fight for him. - piece of rubble went flying towards Zerox. Zerox gasped and Alice broke him free from the energy rope with a slash from her sword. Alice and Zerox ran from the rubble. - EBOmnitrix: He can still climb walls and dodge attacks. - used his tendrails to climb up and dodge the Vulpimancer's attack. - Ebomnitrix (Cont.): But whatever he tries to hit just has no effect on his opponent. - Zerox: Tell me something I don't know! zoom out from a Vulpimancer trying to eat Zerox's face as he struggled holding it back. - Ebomnitrix: Zerox is probably one of the most exciting aliens to add to the lineup, just because he's so different from anything we've seen before. - TRANSFORMATION: Tubes grew out from the back of his head as he spun to the front with his head finished changing. - Ebomnitrix: And we're pretty sure you're going to love him. - Zerox: HEY! HORIZON! You ready to make some noise?! crowd cheered for Zerox as he took a deep breath and looked at the audience. Zerox: LET’S DO IT!!! ---- AND NOW HERE'S A SNEAK PEEK FROM AN ALL NEW EPISODE! ---- cut to the city block, where Tattooed Man was anxiously waiting for XLR8 to strike. Next to XLR8 was Alice, Hannibal, Terence and Nikki all designed in new outfits. Hannibal was also bald, while Nikki had short wavy hair now covering her ears. XLR8 also now wore a green and white striped armored vest around his chest and shoulders. Tattooed Man: Well? Are you going to fight me or what? Hannibal: Hey, didn’t we lock you up the last time? Tattooed Man: Yeah, and I’ve spent my time training to have a rematch. Your military douches thought they could stop take away powers by surgically removing by tattoos, and it was painful! But once I escaped, my tattoos managed to somehow resurface, and I’ve been working out ever since! Alice: How is that even possible… Tattooed Man: Beats me! But now that I’ve found ya, I’m going to make you pay and show you it feels to be put through 9 months of torture! energy surrounded Tattooed Man’s entire body and a giant rhinoceros went charging towards the group. XLR8 swiftly reacted by grabbing his friends as fast as he could, and they dodged the attack. Parts of the ceiling went flying down towards innocent bystanders and XLR8 ran over to grab them and took them to safety. XLR8 ran over back to the group. XLR8: Aw, man. I thought this street was empty. I hope nobody saw me. Nikki: That’s not important right now. XLR8: You’re right! Time to show the Tattooed Man how much I’ve changed in the last few months! charged towards Tattooed Man. He unleashed a new tattoo, being a spiked baseball bat. It swung towards XLR8, who reflexively jumped out of the way. XLR8: WHOAAAAA! Omnitrix began beeping without Ethan realizing. XLR8: Alright, Mr. All That! I’m going to beat you so fast that you can’t eve- powered down back into Ethan as he was flying in mid-air. Ethan was seen in an entirely new outfit, with a green and white striped short-sleeved jacket, covering his T-shirt. Ethan: Groans I HATE THIS THING!!! went flying into the ground and slid to near Tattooed Man’s clutches. Tattooed Man: Hah, far too easy for me, kid… Man grabbed Ethan’s skull and his tattoos began to glow. Tattooed Man: I must admit, I didn’t imagine it going down like this. But at least now I’ll finally make you suffer the same way I did. Man squeezed Ethan’s head and he began to scream. Tattooed Man summoned dozens of micro-spiders from his spider tattoo on his arm. They crawled towards Ethan as they climbed down Tattooed Man’s arm. Tattooed Man: Just recently I’ve obtained another new arachnid tattooed called the Brazilian Wandering Spider. Once these critters start biting, not only will you be poisoned, but you’re about to be in a whole lotta pain! began reaching towards Ethan. Meanwhile, his eyes widened as he struggled to break free. However, before they can reach them, objects were being thrown at Tattooed Man which lead him to drop Ethan. Tattooed Man: Hey! What?! Alice: Leave him alone! Nikki: Get off him! Hannibal: Yeah, man! What’s wrong with you? tried lifting a trash can. Terence: speaking Agh, this thing’s heavy! four continued throwing street objects at Tattooed Man, and he began walking toward them. Tattooed Man: You’re really going to pay for that… looked up and saw that his friends were in danger. The Omnitrix activated and Ethan turned the dial, revealing to be the new alien’s icon, and he slammed down. TRANSFORMATION: Ethan’s hand started to change. Ethan grimaced and spun around as his whole body began to change shape, as he was now facing to the side on all fours. Many giant cords began growing out of Ethan’s head as they began waving around until they laid down. Ethan’s face grew wider as his neck grew thinner, and his skin turned completely white. His eyes changed and grew a third eye in the middle of his forehead. A flash of light surrounded the area and faded as we were zoomed in on the Omnitrix’s symbol. The transformation zoomed out revealing to Ethan have finished transforming into the new alien. Zerox: ZEROX!!! green light blinded the screen as everything fades into black. ---- E-10: HORIZONS IS ABOUT TO MAKE ITS TRIUMPHANT RETURN! TRANSFORMATION: Yellow electricity surrounded the Omnitrix symbol and a bright white light surrounded his body. - setting shifted: The group is standing outside Fistrick's hideout. Ethan: Focus, guys. We’ve got an entrance to make! - Fistrick's Hideout: Ghoulseye launched the arrows and they went flying towards Fistrick’s mechadroid, and it created a explosion as green smoke covered the area. WHAT OTHER SURPRISES LIE IN STORE FOR OUR HEROES? handed an artifact back to Hannibal. - aimed his camera and took a picture of the crowd cheering at the stage. - revved up his motorcycle. - Alice: Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO FIND OUT WHEN THE NEW SEASON ARRIVES! elevator moved further upward as we zoomed into from above Ethan, Alice, Terence, Hannibal, Nikki and Maria suited up in different colored bio-suits. - wearing a green bio-suit, raised up his arm and slammed down onto the Omnitrix at quick speed. THIS FALL! ON ANYWHERE YOU CAN READ THE SERIES! BEN 10 FANFICTION | WATTPAD | ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN Category:Blog posts Category:Season 2 Category:Sneak Peek Category:Trailers